


Proarkhe

by florencedrunk



Series: The March 2017 Stucky Challenge [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I basically ignored the second part of the prompt, Look at me butchering Gnosticism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florencedrunk/pseuds/florencedrunk
Summary: First, there was only the Abyss, dark and all-consuming and enveloped by Silence. This state was known as Fullness, for opposites did not yet exist: there was warmth and warmth alone; there was light and it was everywhere. Then, the One spoke his Mind, and Truth entered the universe.416. syzygy - an alignment of celestial bodies





	

First, there was only the Abyss, dark and all-consuming and enveloped by Silence. This state was known as Fullness, for opposites did not yet exist: there was warmth and warmth alone; there was light and it was everywhere. Then, the One spoke his Mind, and Truth entered the universe.

But, as Silence only exists in the absence of sound, and the Word of the One was now echoing through the Night, the Abyss collapsed in on itself, and Life burst in every corner of what was known.

Mankind was thus born, rising from the mud, armed with only one weapon to conquer their world: Thought. With them came not only the great Church of old, but also passion and sin — unforgivable flaws that corrupt everything they touch, even Grace.

And from the corruption of Grace, in the carcass of the Deep, where the immaterial meets the material, two beings like no other came to be. They had no names of their own, for they were not bound by such concepts as identity, but many were given to them. Here, they shall be known as Bucky and Steve.

These two mighty emanations were Undecaying, but only for as long as they were together, so they held tightly to each other, thriving in the Pleasure of their Amalgam.

They were Immovable and Self-existent, and being so intimately Blended did nothing but make them stronger: if Bucky was cold, Steve warmed him; if Steve was in the shadows, Bucky carried light into him. They both had in them what the other lacked, as to balance each other, never letting themselves be vulnerable to any external force.

Singular and plural, Only-begotten and separate, one and many at the same time, they were joined seamlessly where their minds met, but only knew Happiness when they let their bodies Unite.

In the Comfort of their embrace, they travelled through the stars, amongst nebulae and quasars, galaxies made of glass and barren lands that even the angels were too scared to visit. Their eyes were always closed, and their hearts filled with the Faith that the other would never lead them towards harm.

They were born from a flaw and from themselves, but they found a Father in Hope and a Mother in Love. They lived to Praise them, and so they did with their every action: they loved each other and hoped to never part.

The Sons of the Church called them wanderers, for they burned brightly as they moved through the sky. The Wise women and men named them Bliss, for it was to their state that they all aspired to. The Intelligence who dwelt in what remained of the Fullness, now called the Region of Light, declared them Perfect, for they had nothing to long for but themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions or just want to say hi you can find me on [tumblr.](http://florencedrunk.tumblr.com)


End file.
